Jigsaws are used for various types of cutting. Generally, a jigsaw may be utilized wherein a first cut is plunged into a workpiece. Accordingly, when this type of cut occurs, it is important that the jigsaw cut the workpiece as soon as possible. In a number of applications, a pilot hole is drilled and the jigsaw blade is placed into the pilot hole to begin cutting of the workpiece. When the workpiece is plunged, if the jigsaw blade does not enter into the workpiece, it may move left or right and start an enlarged kurf. Alternatively, the jigsaw blade may mar the workpiece. Marring is a big problem when finishing wood, used for cabinets, doors or drawers, is being cut by the jigsaw blade. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a jigsaw blade, when it is plunged into a workpiece, start a kurf to provide a desired cut.